Doce Melancolia
by Imma-Be
Summary: A doce melancolia da perda do amor pode levar Kikyou a um abismo sem volta.


A água continuou correndo pelo seu corpo, acompanhando o fluxo dos seus pensamentos. Seus dedos corriam ágeis pelos seus cabelos e mais uma vez no dia aquela sensação estranha se apossava de seu corpo. Ela conhecia essa sensação, a questão era lembrar-se dela.

Fechou o chuveiro.

Pé após pé saiu do Box, cautelosamente, como se temesse algo, mas ela não temia não é?

Enrolou-se na toalha e depois de se secar rapidamente vestiu-se e saiu do quarto.

A primeira sensação ao sentir o vento gélido contra a pele mal protegida pelo vestido fino foi um frio na espinha. Ela estava na varanda agora, escutando a algazarra das crianças lá dentro enquanto se serviam com o jantar.

Mais algum tempo e o silencio se fez, cortado apenas pelo longínquo uivar de algum lobo solitário.

Ela entrou em casa e deixou a porta da varanda aberta, ela estava esperando alguém?

Chegou ao quarto grande, onde todos já estavam dormindo, crianças educadas. Deu graças a Deus por cuidar delas. Entretanto a cama que sabia pertencer a Rin estava desocupada. Rin entre todos esses pequeninos anjinhos ainda era a mais trabalhosa, porém, nada que algum tempo de terapia intensa não resolvesse.

Subiu as escadas até o terraço, ela já sabia onde encontrá-la. Achou o esconderijo secreto da pequena facilmente, ficava por trás de uma parede, onde havia uma escada para o telhado. De lá podia se observar tudo lá embaixo, as árvores, as luzes do vilarejo ao longe, as áreas cultivadas, o lago, a floresta... cortada por um riacho. Entretanto esta noite estava tudo coberto em sombras. A lua alcançaria o seu ponto mínimo em alguns dias, hoje era um desses em que a terra se encontrava completamente encoberta em sombras e na mente das pessoas as criaturas se levantavam para conspirar contra a humanidade, talvez não apenas na mente das pessoas, não se sabe.

- Sem sono Rin? – a menina se virou e olhou para a moça a sua frente. Um pequeno sorriso moldou seus lábios finos, as respostas vinham sempre silenciosas.

- Quer que eu conte uma estória? – ela sentou-se ao lado da menina. Rin acenou positivamente sorrindo para a face bondosa.

A única pessoa que já conseguira algum diálogo com Rin fora ela.

- Certo... – ela fitou o pequeno filete prateado que ainda restava no céu e deixou a imaginação fluir.

xxxx

A mulher de cabelos negros sentou-se em frente à penteadeira. A noite já ia alta.

- Dever cumprido por hoje – escapou de seus lábios um sorriso singelo enquanto ajeitava uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Abriu os olhos castanhos e observou a imagem no espelho. Viu refletida a imagem de uma promessa. Uma promessa que fizera alguns anos atrás.

xxxx

Kikyou voltava da faculdade. Estava cursando o 2º ano de psicologia. Menina de família, aos 19 anos, na flor da sua juventude e com uma carreira promissora à sua frente, o interesse pela vida parecia escorrer por entre seus dedos. Ao invés de sair com os amigos e se divertir ela se isolava, procurando afundar suas mágoas nos livros, na TV, nas revistas... A família sabia disso, porém nada faziam. "Deixa que o tempo cura, é só fase" dizia o pai. "Mas a adolescência é fase de alegria! Será que isso é normal? Quando eu tinha essa idade costumava sair com minhas amigas e paquerar com muitos garotos... Não me lembro de viver encolhida em um canto, amargurada." Retrucava a mãe, preocupada. Então o pai tinha ciúmes e encerrava o assunto.

Decidiu estudar longe. Com o tempo ela foi se afastando também da família, alegando necessidade de se dedicar mais aos estudos. "Menina aplicada".

E agora era só o vazio da sua mente enquanto caminhava pela rua gelada em direção ao seu apartamento. Seus sapatos espatifavam gotículas de água no piche, ressoando monotonamente, quase que hipnoticamente.

Mas desde quando aquilo começara? Não se lembrava.

- Kikyou!

Hm? – ela acordou de seu transe e virou-se para ver quem a chamava. – Inuyasha...

- Não sabe que é perigoso uma menina branquela e fraquinha que nem você andando numa rua deserta que nem essa.

Só ele conseguia devolver àquele rosto um pouco de vida. A expressão dela mudou um pouco daquela frieza habitual, deixou perceptível uma pequena fagulha de raiva. Mas aquela raiva estava ligada a outro sentimento que nascera no seu coração há algum tempo, não sabia dizer quando. Estava relacionado com a sua auto-estima e com o medo da rejeição...

Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso era tudo para ela. "Se você estivesse aqui para me proteger não seria..." pensou ela devolvendo o sorriso.

- Então, como vai o seu trabalho? A pesquisa que eu te arranjei serviu de alguma coisa? – perguntou ela.

- É, parece que você me salvou.

- Fico feliz.

- Kikyou, vamos tomar um café? Está ficando muito frio, depois eu posso te acompanhar até em casa, se você quiser.

- Claro! – seu coração se encheu de um calor conhecido...

xxxx

Inuyasha estava no terceiro ano da faculdade de arquitetura e parecia ser o único amigo que Kikyou realmente deixava penetrar em seu mundo. Não que ela tivesse realmente muitos amigos...

- Kikyou, devo te confessar uma coisa. – ele pegou as mãos dela entre as suas. O coração dela disparou com aquele gesto – você é a única pessoa em que confio para isso. Te estimo muito _como amiga._

_Como amiga..._

_Como amiga... _

_- E é por isso que gostaria de te confiar este segredo._

A mente dela estava girando. Ela gostaria de ser mais do que uma estimada amiga para ele, mas se esforçou para esconder esses sentimentos e logo voltou a si.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou ele tocando a testa dela com uma das mãos. – Estava mais branca do que o normal agora há pouco...

- Eu já estou bem, foi só uma tontura – ela sorriu ruborizando devido à proximidade que se encontrava o rosto dele do dela. – O que deseja me contar? – Ela se afastou um pouco, por segurança.

- Bem, eu... – Ele desviou o olhar ruborizando – Estou... Apaixonado. – Ele a fitou.

Kikyou perdeu o amor. Tudo bem, mas ela não sabia se poderia lidar com isso. Seu mundo já era cinza... Entretanto conseguiu empurrar seus sentimentos e trancá-los lá no fundo da sua alma, pelo menos por enquanto.

Ela era tola demais para conseguir se declarar e sabia que qualquer dia isso poderia acontecer. Ela o perderia para sempre.

- E quem é a sortuda? – ela tentou sorrir naturalmente. Tentara se enganar todo esse tempo, mas ela já sabia. Sabia de quem se tratava.

- Kikyou... – ele olhou para ela – Será que você poderia me ajudar?

- Inuyasha – ela abaixou os olhos deixando a franja negra cobrir a vista – Sinto muito, mas eu não posso. – ela se levantou apoiando as mãos pequenas na mesa. – olhou para ele e sorriu delicadamente, um sorriso de despedida.

Ele a fitou e percebeu como ela era bela. Aquela melancolia nos seus olhos parecia elevá-la a um mundo diferente do dos humanos.

- Eu tenho que ir. – ela se levantou e saiu correndo do café onde eles conversavam.

- Espera Kikyou!

Inuyasha pretendia segui-la, mas foi impedido por um acontecimento inesperado. No momento em que ele se levantava esbarrou em alguém.

- Ah! Inuyasha! Desculpe-me, foi sem querer, eu não te vi ai, - sorriu uma garota de olhos castanhos brilhantes e vivos. Ele não pode fazer nada além de paralisar com aquele rosto lindo o fitando. Não pode evitar ruborizar completamente. Ficou encabulado, gaguejou, pediu desculpas. Até que ela foi embora, com as amigas, achando ele uma gracinha. Ele sorriu bobamente até que voltou a si.

- Ahn? Kikyou. Já deve estar longe. Mulher louca! Por que fugiu?

xxxx

"Talvez se eu fosse alegre como ela" pensou.

Naquele dia fez uma promessa. Não se apaixonaria jamais por outro homem. Seu coração só pertenceria a ele. Anos depois ela se formou e foi trabalhar em um orfanato em uma ilha (espaço da historia: Japão) distante. Descobrira que poderia ser muito útil ajudando crianças abandonadas _abandonadas como o amor dela _até que ele voltasse para ela...

xxxx

A garota de cabelos negros sentou-se em frente à penteadeira. A noite já ia alta.

- Dever cumprido por hoje – escapou de seus lábios um sorriso singelo enquanto ajeitava uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Abriu os olhos castanhos e observou a imagem no espelho. Viu refletida a imagem de uma promessa. Uma promessa que fizera alguns anos atrás...

Levantou-se e andou até a varanda, olhou para a lua prateada. Sorriu.

- Acabou.

Naquele espelho desapareceu a tristeza dando lugar à alegria.

Seu sorriso foi cheio de vida. Sentiu aquele antigo calor conhecido que há muito tempo proibira de aproximar-se dela. Ela viu aquele rapaz de exóticos cabelos prateados caminhar na sua direção e parar há alguns metros.

- Venha Kikyou, agora vou ficar contigo pra sempre – ele sorriu abrindo os braços em um convite.

Seus braços eram mornos e tudo era aconchegante como nunca fora. Era melhor do que ela sempre sonhara. Sentiu o hálito cheiroso que só pertencia a ele antes de seus lábios se unirem em um beijo.

Naquela noite a porta da varanda permaneceu aberta, assim como todas as outras noites em que ela esperou pela chegada dele.

A diferença era que agora o quarto estava vazio... O vento frio assobiava nas telhas.

* * *

**Lily ressurgindo das cinzas! o/**

**Oi gente! Que saudades de postar aqui! i.i**

**Espero que gostem dessa fic que comecei a escrever há muito tempo, mas só consegui terminar agora.**

**Reviews são sempre bem vindas!**

**Bjs!**


End file.
